Shingled magnetic recording (SMR) is a technique in which tracks are overlapped. For example, a shingle is created by squeezing N tracks together by making them overlap with each other. If a track overlaps another track by δ, the increase in tracks per inch (TPI) TPI is given by δ/(1−δ). This increase in TPI is attained at the cost of increased interference from side tracks as the read head will also sense or otherwise receive information from the side tracks in addition to the center track (sometimes referred to as the track of interest or the desired track). If the additional information from the side tracks is significant (e.g., because the side tracks are very close to the read head, causing a relatively large amount of side track interference to be received), it may be necessary to remove the interference from the side track(s) for successful decoding of the information bits. Although some techniques exist to remove side track interference from a read back signal, it would be desirable if improved techniques were developed which could be used in the presence of a frequency offset (e.g., an offset between the write clock of a center track and the write clock of a side track).